The present invention relates to a radial piston machine.
Radial piston machines of the type under consideration normally include a housing formed of two halves, a cam plate connected with the housing halves into an integral unit and a rotor formed as a cylindrical block rotatable about its axis relative to the cam plate. A plurality of radial pistons are axially displaceable in bores formed at the periphery of the rotor, which pistons are driven by pressure medium. Rollers cooperating with the cam track of the cam plate are supported in the pistons. Such machines are characterized by compact and rather inexpensive structural components and high pressure capacity.
German Offenlegungsschift No. 3,216,007 and G. B. Patent No. 1,413,108 disclose a radial piston machine in which each roller on which the piston is supported at its projecting surface is positioned in the piston bore. The maximal length of such roller can amount, with a theoretically maximal roller diameter, only to 0.707 of the roller diameter.